All is Fair in Love and War
by Illys
Summary: Very old attempt at a fancharacter introduction -French DiC Sonic storyline/Universe, SatAM-
1. Like water for Kimble

All is Fair in Love & War  
Part 1  
Water for Kimble  
by Jeanette Merrell~Copyright info at end.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx  
Faux Pas  
Are you really such a mirror of me?  
a glimmer, a shadow, a reflection of me?  
I seem so lost in the most trying of times,  
a clandestine folly unseen between the lines.  
And here I am in defiance of thought,  
intrigued by the intricate web we have wrought  
For all that I am is what you see  
All that I was is what I shall be.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx  
3234 Juin 5, Robotropolis  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx  
Kimble paused in her forward progress, pawing at her overabused  
nose as it tempted her to sneeze. She twisted to the side as best she  
could in the limited space of the air-duct.   
Leaning on one of its dusty, metallically-cold sides, Kimble  
rested for the moment and glanced out the grating on the opposing wall.   
Outside the grate, the perpetually bright glare of a typical  
Robotropolis light-fixture kept its accompanying hall brightly luminated.  
From her ground-level vent view, Kimble could clearly see the dustballs  
that had accumulated on the hallway floor, in s ome places almost grooved  
by the passing of SWATbots.   
An echo of 'bot footfall resounded along the passageway, and  
Kimble froze inside the duct's suddenly cramped and unsafe enclosure.   
"And what of the twelfth floor control personnel?" a booming voice  
began "I haven't the time nor resource to squander my attention on such  
trivial detail..."   
"The..tht..they..aren't.." A nasal voice mumbled, tripping over  
each syllable.   
"And speak up boy!" the bold speaker continued.   
The second voice broke into a high squeal and scampered about for  
a moment. "Ssir, yes sir, the control gro...group is coming along f...  
fine..."   
Inside the duct, Kimble struggled to keep silent. The sounds of  
marching stopped; two pairs of SWATbot boots had passed, and to her shock  
and dismay, the unmistakable gratuitous limbs of Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnick  
had taken lodging next to her vent's openi ng.   
"Detail, detail Snively! I want to know details!" Robotnick  
lurched towards his lackey, the fat right leg jerking forward. The Dr.'s  
cape brushed the floor, sending swirls of dust into Kimble's area.   
Kimble forgot Snively's plight as the dust irritated her nose.  
After two seconds of sniffling, a loud, painful sneeze rudely announced  
Kimble's presence.   
Robotnick stopped in his forward progress, and Snively's simpering  
paused. "Snively, when was the last ventilation systems maintenance  
survey?"   
"Eighteen days ago, Sir..."   
Kimble could almost sense the terrible grin snaking across Ivo's  
face. A tear of frustration and despair drew a dark line across her face.   
Robotnick shuffled about, disturbing more dust in the process.   
The Dr.'s roboticized hand violently rammed the vent's grating,  
and Kimble responded in turn with a cry of surprise and fear.   
"Snively, there are vermin in the ducts..." Robotnick crooned  
evilly as he twisted the grating out of the wall, his voice echoing down  
the ventilation shaft.   
The grating was wrenched shortly from its place and flung  
backwards, effectively knocking a SWATbot incoherent. Kimble gathered  
enough courage to break for safety, but a hand quickly grasped her ankle  
and drew her back.   
"One would hope..." Robotnick mused over the screams of his  
captive, struggling to keep his handhold on its limb. :That one's own  
fortress would be secure, Snively. Explain to me why there is a sentient  
roaming freely in my own home..."   
With one last yank, Kimble was wrenched out of the passageway.  
Robotnick held her at arm's length, eyeing her almost appraisedly.   
Snively stood straight, crossing his arms and looking upwards in  
curiosity. Kimble merouwed disgustedly, swinging slightly from Robotnick's  
sure grip on her ankle. She struggled to curl upwards from her indignant  
upside-down position, but failed and unra veled to stare at Ivo's bloated  
stomach. Her face grew hot and her head throbbed with the unusual gravity.   
Robotnick laughed as the small creature began a recital of  
struggling, mewling and cursing. "I believe we can dispense with the  
formalities. Surely this creature is well acquainted with my countenance."   
Robotnick grasped Kimble's arm and turned her about, keeping the  
limb pinioned to her side with his metallic arm.   
Kimble took the opportunity to strike back; a hand lashed out,  
claws bared at Ivo's putrid face. The attack drew a small amount of blood  
before his other hand easily caught the erring limb.   
With a grunt Robotnick placed her before the remaining SWATbot.  
"Keep her at pinpoint, laser setting five. Fire on any escape attempt.  
Proceed to command central."   
  
  
Kimble was the first to enter the large command room, a SWATbot's  
laser arm point-blank on her back. Ears flattened against her head,  
shoulders slumped, Kimble's very appearance cried out defeat.   
  
Upon reaching the door's opening, Snively broke formation and  
began checking the numerous dials and moniters at a nearby console.  
Robotnick barked out orders, his hands poised on his bulging waist and his  
face sated.   
After a worker-bot brought in restraints, Kimble was placed  
several feet from the center of the command room. With curiosity  
overcoming her fear,  
Kimble slowly raised her head and gave the room a once-over.   
Robotnick had seated himself in the regular command chair, a  
sickly green recliner laden with controls and switches at the convenience  
of the Dr.'s hands. Ivo glared down at her from his chair, resting his  
chin in one hand and tapping the recliner's arm with the other. From the  
hiegth provided by a raised dias in the center of the control room, and  
the bright lumination provided by a ring of overhead lights, Robotnick was  
easily the most imposing figure in the room.   
Every few moments, the Dr.'s attention shifted to a second odd  
configurement in one corner of the room. Following his line of sight,  
Kimble's eyes rested on a black cylindrical container. Robotnick seemed to  
hover on it for a moment, then he shifted positions.   
"Snively, let's see if we have any records on our little guest..."   
From across the central dias, in his corner of panels and  
moniters, Snively whined an affermative note and entered a routine set of  
commands into a computer board.   
"DNA referance database search underway, sir."   
  
Kimble started with a slight yip, tensing at a slight prick in her  
sensitive neck. After a moment the violated area numbed, and Kimble  
recognized with farmiliar disgust, the peircing touch of an INN probe.   
  
In his own right, Snively also cringed as he watched the long  
Identity Negociator needle snake it's way into the furry Mobian's  
bloodstream. At the closest moniter on his farmiliar, beloved switch  
panel, DNA files zipped across the screen for comparisons . Snively  
watched them pass uncomprehending, for a moment surprised at the  
computer's speed and then tired again as the novelty passed.   
"What is taking the dammed thing so long?" Robotnick grasped the  
arm of his chair shortly, causing the metal to groan slightly.   
Snively paused and told the computer to slow it's furious  
scrolling."Sir, it's progressing into the older files... those logged in  
the second quarter of 3231. D... d'you suppose we could have found an  
unlogged Mobian?"   
Ivo growled and pounded a fist on the armrest. "I, Snively, would  
have found a new Mobian." he removed his hand from the panel; in the  
indentation of his hand, the electronics spazzed and crackled loudly.   
Kimble was the first to notice the process' finish as the INN  
probe retracted, tagging along a section of her skin along with it  
uncomfortably as it pulled away.   
Snively was backed up against the edge of his console, lower lip  
trembling even as thge Dr. stayed his seat. A muffled alert sounded from  
under his right hand.   
  
  
Turning about with a start, Snively stared at the moniter, his  
nose almost pressed up agaist its sturdy glass face. One hand wandered  
over to a small green switch, and audio information began to filter  
through his accustomed headphone in the regular mono tone voice.   
"The information file on this subject has been located." Snively  
recited, pressing a hand over his ear. "Subject identity Kimble Armada;  
last file update Juin 14. Subject gender: female. Age: twelve. Species:  
Manx. Weight: sixty-two pounds. Health is acc eptable, blood type O.  
Status: prisoner #2485, South Wing barracks. Scheduled for robotization  
Juin 25."   
Robotnick grinned, lowering his hand and rising from his chair.   
"So... a refugee?"   
Kimble raised her head and met the Dr.'s imposing glare.   
"I don't suppose you realize how far off-course you were, my dear?  
Really I would think you'd make towards the opposite direction," Robotnick  
paused, sweeping his fleshy arm in an outward arc for dramatic emphasis.  
"For you are truely in the heart of my lovely empire."   
Kimble glowered, heat rising to her face. "You haven't the  
slightest hold over this desolate land. " she said with a low, rumbling  
tone. "As for your putrid self, you are condemned to rot in hell with your  
maker."   
Ivo drew back at the growl in her voice, eyes wide then crimson  
with anger. "Enough!"   
  
Crouched in a pitch dark corner beside one of the freedom-fighter  
frequented secret entrances to Robotropolis' central control, Sonic  
observed the fascinating happenings of Ivo's day.   
He shifted from one impatient leg to the other, unconsciously  
tapping at the headphone held clutched to his ear. Static and voice echoed  
from the speaker- Bunnie, impatiently guarding the tunneling entrance to  
the command building outside; Dulcy poised for flight at the trash-heap  
rendez-vous.   
Both were waiting for his signal of retreat, dependent on his  
voice for a mission complete, or a retreat on a split-second's notice. Had  
Sonic been less taken with the passion-play occurring in the area before  
him, Sonic might have found the yoke of resp onsibility aggravating.   
"Chill out you two... this may take longer than I thought.  
Possible rescue attempt..." Sonic whispered, pausing then pulling the  
small microphone from his mouth.   
A small sigh typical of Dulcy escaped the frizz of the receiver's  
static and Bunnie was silent, acknowledging him in her own way.   
Sonic fidgeted while Robotnick hovered over his subject, musing on  
Snively's recent recital of information.   
A young Manx... And just when you thought you knew all the species  
on Mobius...  
For the first time, the young Mobian began to speak, straining  
against her restraints and snapping at the Dr.   
Sonic strained forward to hear her words, ears perked and a hand  
almost protruding from the shadows.   
Ivo withdrew from the prisoner with a shocked expression, issuing  
a short bark of protest and bringing an arm across her face.   
"Holy Damnation!"   
A moment of silence over the speaker, and Bunnie broke with  
concern. "What's going on, sugah?"   
Sonic shuddered with a chill, watching through wide eyes as  
Robotnick's child-prisoner slumped forward in her restraints.   
"I'm going all out... NOW!"   
Dulcy's voice echoed in Sonic's ear as he ripped into the control  
room, a ring of concern lost in his sudden fury.   
"Sonic, don't do anything stupid..."   
  
Ivo turned to face Snively, who stood statuesque with a gaping  
jaw. From his point of view, Robotnick had taken on a frightening aura,  
his face devoid of sentience and a strength overriding his globular body.   
Through clenched teeth he spoke, a terrible hiss of tension and  
anger, "This is how we keep order among these animals, Snively."   
Before Snively could even contrive to reply, he was pushed  
forcefully to the side. A glimpse of blue rushed past, soon circling  
around behind Ivo before the thought registered.   
Violent sound echoed from behind the Dr., and he fell forward with  
a stricken expression. behind him, Sonic poised in his rage and drew back  
from the suddenly limp body of Robotnick.   
Hands still clutching from his outburst, Sonic accessed the  
situation to find another vent for his righteous anger. Robotnick had  
taken a heavy blow to the spinal column with the remnants of kimble's  
restarints, and Snively was blithely pulling himself o ff the floor. The  
young manx was now securely over his shoulder, silent and limp in  
unconciousness.   
Sonic focused on Snively, taking his first step on the war path  
before pausing.   
A slight, warm and wet liquid began a path along his side,  
dripping in a slow, continuous patten in rivulets along an arm and a leg.  
Sonic glanced down and sampled the sticky solution with a gloved hand,  
eyes wide with the veiw.   
Blood had streaked a path along his arm, oriented from where  
Kimble's head bowed loosely over his shoulder. Sonic hissed a curse at the  
low form of Robotnik and pulled kimble into an upright position in one  
arm, then two, taking off into the freedom-fighter access tunnel.   
  
Snively at last pulled himself up on trembling limbs, surveying  
the deathly-still form of his master and the gruesome remnats of the  
prisoner restraints. He trembled, stepping close to the Dr. and looked  
downwards where blood had pooled in droplets.   
  
"Bunnie, head staight for Dulcy... I'm on my way." Sonic blurted  
into his microphone, voiicing the message as loud as he could while  
holding the injured Kimble steady. How inconvenient it was to have his  
mike folded back at such a crucial moment!   
A reply came, fortunately, from Bunnie. "Already there, sugah...  
hurry along an' lesse what thah cat dragged in!"   
"Dulcy, get ready to take off at my word." Sonic muttered, soon  
bursting out of the tunnel and heading for the trash heap at top speed.   
Dulcy startled when Sonic landed shortly on her rump, scrambling  
to get a steady seat.   
"Go Dulcy! Knothole at your best speed!"   
  
Bunnie grinned with excitement as the dragon's powerful muscles  
sprang, launching the entire group into the air. Sonic clasped a hand on  
her shoulder as Dulcy lurched and spoke, his voice an octave high.   
"Help me here! Dang if this girlain' gonna die!"   
Bunnie turned about as best she could, catching a glimpse of ruddy  
brown fur against Sonic's blue.   
Patting Dulcy on the neck, Bunnie addressed the dragon in a low  
tone and shifted positions in her seat.   
Sonic was desparately clinging to his load, his face pale and ears  
back.  
A silmilar display struck Bunnie as she looked over Sonic's  
company.   
"Mah good heavens, Sonic! What happened?!"   
Bunnie leaned over the third passager, eyes darting back and  
forth. A small, furry mass lay limp in Sonic's arms, crimson splattered  
across her fur in a greusome display. Sonic's arm and chest mirrored the  
gore where he held her, his eyes wandering at ti mes to the mengarie with  
a helpless expression.   
"Where'as t'ah poor thang hurt, sugar? We'v gotta stop th'  
bleedin!" Bunnie's eyes wandered to the face of the creature in Sonic's  
grasp. Eyes shuttered and expression blank, the young face eerily mirrored  
Bunnie's own visage.   
"Sonic- wait a second"   
"WHAT?!"   
Bunnie let a relieved sigh. "Look 'ere-" One free paw moved over  
the injured Mobian's nose. "T'has' leakage below 'ha nose, but no'  
above... She ain' gonna die, Sonic; tha' po'thang's only gotta  
nose-bleed."   
"Uh..." Sonic glanced down at the unconcious Mobian and grimaced.  
"What should I do then?"   
Bunnie smiled. "Hold y'a hand raght here-" She said, grasping  
Sonic's free hand. "Am'ya pinch right here, an 'a hol' her head back.  
Tha'll stop ta bleed'n."   
The hedgehog wavered for a moment in indescision, then dipped  
Kimble's head back over the crook of his arm. Bunnie nodded and turned to  
Dulcy.   
"Hey, Dulc- d'y think y'all can make a d'tour?"   
"Where to Bunnie?"   
"Ah think we's be best ah' goin' to tha ring pool; ah bit  
upstream, way from annah' people."   
Dulcy grinned toothily. "We're as good as there Bunnie. Hold on!"   
"One mo' thang, Dulc' girl..."   
Dulcy's ears about-faced. "What?"   
"Take it easy.. we ah' got precious cargo ah'board..."   
The dragon smiled. "Gotcha."   
Bunie swivled about once more, where Sonic was back to his normal  
self. Shoulders back, chin up, he was quite self-content. It was, after  
all, nice to play a vital roll.   
"So wha's tha girl's name?"   
  
Sonic grimaced at the water's chill; one step at a time took him  
deeper into the stream. Bunnie was at the shore, working to get the  
ruddy-crimson liquid out of Kimble's fur. Sonic was about to do the same  
for himself- if he ever got used to the water te mperature.   
The current was weak here; several yards from where the ring pool  
began with its myriad cascades. Dulcy had chosen a place off the left bank  
to rest, well rested in a low tree.   
The hedgehog balled his fists. Cold or not, this water was no  
obstacle.   
  
A sheet of water hit the rabbit full in the face, dousing the  
Mobian she was rincing as well as herself. The shower continued for  
several seconds and ended abruptly as Sonic finished washing.   
"Sonic! Na' look wha' y'all done now!"   
The hedgehog stood waist deep in the stream, grinning as he wiped  
water from an eye.   
"Ah ain' the one who neededa bath!"   
Sonic shook his head, displacing an admireabl amount of water.  
"Sorry Bunnie...   
Jus' using the old turbo rince cycle. I hate baths!"   
Bunnie placed her biological hand on a hip. "Fine than. Y'all jus  
gonna finish washin' Kimble then, an I'm gonna go home t'dry off!"   
Giggling sounded from behind Bunnie, where Dulcy had roosted, or  
rather, hung herself in a local tree."Sonic Hedgehog, you have a talent  
for trouble." She said, reaching a hind leg for the ground and unraveling  
her tail from her branch. "I'll stick aroun d in case you need help."   
Sonic smirked, clambering out of the water. Bunnie passed Kimble  
into his hands and turned about to leave.   
"Bunnie, wait!!" Dulcy said, intercepting the cyborg rabbit. "Take  
the radio-units back to bookshire and Rotor for me, please."   
Dulcy extended a fore-limb, one blackish-grey pouch hanging off a  
claw. Bunnie accepted, and, turning again with a bright face, circled the  
ring pool and headed home.   
  
  
Sonic glanced down at the lax creature in his hands.   
Stains remained on Kimble's face, and a bit on a shoulder, which  
he figured could be handled easily enough. Dulcy rocked back on her  
haunches, watching Sonic kneel to the water. He cocked his head to the  
side, almost studious in a comical manner. Finally , the hedgehog  
immerssed Kimble in the stream, supporting her neck.   
A thin red cloud billowed out in the water and drifted away from  
where Sonic rubbed Kimble's shoulder furiously. The deed was done in a  
mattter of seconds, and Sonic paused yet again to contemplate the second  
half of his task.   
"You know Dulcy, this is alot like doing laundry-" Sonic said,  
making a descision on Kimble's part. "You just have gotta do the dirty  
work."   
With that, he dunked the rest of Kimble under and scrubbed as  
quickly as he could. She came up clean.   
  
Sonic eyed his accomplishment with a smile. Poor Kimble was a  
soggy mass of wet fur, allowing for the abscence of blood on her part. It  
wasn't anything the sun coulden't right, anyway. For now, Kimble was just  
one sopping wet manx.   
Then Kimble stirred. Sonic felt it at first; a muscle spasm in the  
right arm which startled him for a moment. He dissmissed it with a shrug,  
moving towards dry land- then the manx coughed up a mouthful of water.   
Sonic dropped his charge with a cry of surprise. Kimble came to  
life in the water, reacting to the cold with a broken "MMMmmmrroww!" and  
flailing limbs.   
Within seconds, she scrambled out of the stream on four limbs and  
sat on her knees, observing the hedgehog warily. Kimble made for a sight.   
Head low, fur dripping; claws dug into the ground and gasping for  
air, she shivered slightly.   
Sonic blinked, still knee deep in the stream and recovering from  
his surprise.   
Kimble bit her lip and resigned herself, shaking the water from  
her fur as best she might.   
"You all right?" Sonic queried, stepping forward.   
"Oh, fine- fine enough for a rude awakening. As right as rain,  
after an ice-cold session in the water." kimble finished her statement  
with a sarcastic lilt to her voice. She began to wring out her hair. "I  
don't suppose you'd care to tell me what's going  
on?"   
Sonic arrived on the shore and stood beside Kimble. "Ah..., well-  
I kicked Butnik's big ol' ass, an' me, Dulcy and Bunnie brought you back  
here."   
Robotnik, you mean?"   
Sonic nodded.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx  
Finish; All is Fair in Love and War, Part 1, Like Water for Kimble.   
  
  
(Sonic the Hedgehog and all related charas are property of Sega. Like Water  
For Kimble, written by Jeanette Merrell, is free for distrobution, under  
the request that none of the above text or the content of the story itself  
is changed or altered in any way. All other Fanfic charas are copyright of  
their respective authors. Have a nice day! :)  
  
  
-Jeanette Merrell,  
merrell@erols.com 


	2. Broadening Horizons

I'm especially posting so some of you will see a new site I've made for Sonic Fanfic Writers. It has eveything Fanfiction.net has, plus a little more. When I am finished working with it, you'll be able to upload images, even.  
  
Check it out: http://tkn.arcticfuzz.dk/  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3234, Juin, 7 Knothole  
  
*Thrump*  
  
*Thrrump*  
  
Candelight reflected off the eyes of two, it's source flickering  
  
weak then strong again in a slight draft. The room was dim, sunlight  
  
dissipating slowly from the window on a hazy purple sunset.  
  
The two were leaning over a hardwood desk, where the candle stood  
  
with its circle of light. Wax slowly dribbled down its sides, over the  
  
hardened droplets of nights past.  
  
One was seated, a chair well mated to it's table shuffled up close  
  
to the desk. She, the seated, rested on an elbow, head bowed over the  
  
desk's surface. Her dark roughe hair brushed the table slightly, and her  
  
second hand lay over a yellowed paper, finge rs drumming on the wood.  
  
*Thrump*  
  
*Thrump*  
  
A gloved hand moved over hers, gently clenching the movment still.  
  
She shifted her head slowly to gaze up the arm,following the bare skin  
  
with her eyes up to a furred shoulder and a relaxed face.  
  
Sonic sqeezed Sally's hand tenderly, leaning over her.  
  
"I... I just hate not knowing... Sonic..."  
  
"Hush, I know..." Sonic lowered his eyes, glancing over the paper  
  
and the candle.  
  
Sally closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "I don't like this at  
  
all, not knowing what to do.. Sir Charles;..."  
  
"Hasn't written back in quite a while, Sally... I know. I've been  
  
looking for him- but ol'Chuck's gotta be alright... It's only been a few  
  
days."  
  
Sally sighed again, rubbing her finger into the side of her brow.  
  
Sonic moved his hand along her shoulder and caressed the underside  
  
of an ear softly. "Please try to get some sleep, Sal. I'll go out tommorow  
  
to scout out some more, so don't worry yourself silly like you always do."  
  
"But..." Sally began to protest.  
  
Sonic leaned over and blew out the candle, then drawing back and  
  
kissing Sally's hair lightly. "G'night, Sal." He whispered, hands leaving  
  
her. Sonic made his silent reterat, shutting the door behind him before  
  
shooting off to check with other cohorts.  
  
Sally lingered for a moment, eyes low on the paper, scanning it's  
  
scrawled text one last time as best she could in the dimming light. Smoke  
  
curled up from the candle's cooling wick, tapering into oblivion before  
  
dying in the upper air.  
  
The squirrel finally left the table, pushing out her chair with a  
  
slow shove and leaving the room.  
  
As the last rays of sun died, the small scrap of paper, slightly  
  
wrinkled from overuse, lent it's scribbled mobian letters to the empty  
  
air.  
  
"Fellow FF's... Juin-02  
  
"Odd activity in mines of the southern continent...transmissions  
  
between bots speak of  
  
finding null power sources...seems to indicate  
  
another of 'buttnick's strange plans. Cannot  
  
investigate main command- strange interference  
  
with audio spy sensors. Will investigate further,  
  
suggest you do as well.  
  
-Charles"  
  
(A half of a day prior)  
  
having seen to the proper application of salves and bandages, as  
  
well as a quick x-ray by a medic-bot, Snively commanded the idiot robot to  
  
ship Robotnik to his quarters. He grinned snidely, reffering to his  
  
unconcious commandeer as "lardass" while adres sing a worker-bot to  
  
assist.  
  
The two bots made their way out of the command central's main  
  
entrance, carefully observing the status of their load. Snively mumbled  
  
lonesomely to himself, turning and climbing into the D.R.'s command chair  
  
and inspecting a particular spot of damadge in  
  
the arm. Whirring and clicking sounded from behind him where repairs were  
  
being completed, but Snively ignored them.  
  
An alert sounded from a speaker, and a display on one of the main  
  
moniters flickered into view. A large ship was docking in one of the  
  
Robotropolis harbors- a large and heavily armored craft with a crew of ten  
  
worker-bots and fourty swat-bots.  
  
Snively grinned, slamming a hand down on one of the chair's  
  
arrays.  
  
Pictures began to flick across the screen... Many, many rocks were  
  
spewed into view for several seconds, and then removed for the next. One  
  
particulary caught Snively's attention... a large red crystal, long and  
  
sheer like a dagger.  
  
At a time the screen flickered off, The sounds of the bots in the  
  
distance droning on. Snively yawned, rubbing an eye and working himself  
  
down into the same, relentless, monotone actions and silent visage of his  
  
companions.  
  
(Present)  
  
A soft cry broke the air; a murmur and a whimpering. A bead of  
  
perspiration collected on the brow of a sleeper, rolling across  
  
tawny-color fur until it dissapeared. The restless form tossed, a hand  
  
clenched deep into its pillow and body entwined in sweat -soaked blankets.  
  
The darkness had closed in entirely on this hut, its velvet-black  
  
folds clutching form and shadow away from sight. The air was thick with  
  
humidity, the only sound crawling in from the window... insects chirping,  
  
trees creaking and rustling in high breeze s.  
  
And the short, quiet sighs of the enthralled dreamer, Kimble,  
  
remeniscing in nightmares of times past.  
  
'A wail broke out from a corner in the massed crowd... A  
  
middle-aged mother comforted her child into sniffles, looking up...  
  
Over the crowd, another middle-aged figure stood, watching over  
  
the heads of the people gathered.  
  
"I know you are afraid." He said in a deep, powerful voice.  
  
Several males in the crowd rumbled in agreement. The mother  
  
nickered to her child, holding it close. A second youth pawed at her leg,  
  
eyes questioning.  
  
"I myself do not understand the strange activities in the great  
  
city. Whatever happens, we must not panic!"  
  
A younger voice rang out from amongst the gathered- a male having  
  
just begun a family: "What ARE we to do then? Why do they in the south  
  
send these forces? We have NOT PROVOKED THEM!"  
  
The speaker nodded garevly at the young male. "Good question; but  
  
I have no answer. None of us know."  
  
At the back of the suddenly quiet, tense congregation, someone  
  
coughed and another shuffled about uneasily. The second youth mewled at  
  
her mother, whining with uneasiness. The leader once again adressed the  
  
crowd: "We have no choice but to defend ourselv es."  
  
The door to the meeting hall was flung open; a bystander yipped an  
  
indignant protest and jumped out of the way. A messanger stumbled in,  
  
ragged of breath from running.  
  
"They're here, Armada!" he shouted between panting and shoving  
  
forward into the crowd. "Just over the south ridge, four assault rigs and  
  
two garrisons of 'botic forces!"  
  
The man called Armada stared on for a moment and then lept off his  
  
speaking-platform, heading for the newcomer.  
  
"How far off are they?" Armada demanded.  
  
"Twenty minutes, sir..."  
  
With a loud yelp, Armada shouted instructions to the crowd;  
  
"Allright! all those with minimal training, head for your posts...  
  
Non-essential perssonel head for the mountain stronghold! Pause for no  
  
belongings, or you may not make it!"  
  
Kimble rowled lowly as the people around her stirred... within  
  
seconds her mother swept her up in an arm along with her younger sibling  
  
and moved quickly towards Kimble's father.  
  
"Armada! Where should I take the kids?" the mother asked, two feet  
  
from him and pressing eagerly forward.  
  
The tallish Armada intercepted Kimble's mother, grasping her  
  
shoulders and reasurring her shortly; "Go to the mountain stronghold with  
  
the other sevillians. Hurry, and don't wait for me!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Kimble reached a hand toward her father, mewling like the toddler  
  
she was. "Daddy!"  
  
Armada quickly embraced Kimble and pressed her back into her  
  
mother's arms. "There is no time... go now, I'll join you as soon as  
  
possible.: He turned quickly about without a sideways glance, and sprinted  
  
out the door with the frantic crowd.  
  
"Daddy!..."  
  
Bunnie shook Kimble harder, desparately trying to rouse her from  
  
her nightmare. Listening to the small child growl and whimper was enough  
  
to convince her that Kimble's rousal was neccessary, and now Bunnie's  
  
guest fought weakly against her in the throes of awakening.  
  
Kimble finally opened her eyes with a proteset, her arms dropping  
  
to her side. She glanced about, pupils dialating and her mind wallowing in  
  
post-R.E.M. sleep lethargy.  
  
Bunnie rocked back on her heels and reached out towards her  
  
night-stand, feeling along the surface for her oil-lamp. She found it with  
  
her flesh paw and drew it to her, coo'ing a soft reassurance to Kimble.  
  
The disturbed manx focused in on the light source and could barely  
  
make out a form at her bedside through the dim flicker of the lamp's low  
  
flame.  
  
Kimble hissed loudly at the glint of light against Bunnie's  
  
robotic shoulder, shuffling down lowly in her blankets and flattening her  
  
ears.  
  
"Aye child, what's wrong?" Bunnie cried and pulled the lamp closer  
  
to her face, peering down at Kimble.  
  
The manx pft'ed slightly as Bunnie's face came into view, sitting  
  
up slightly and sighing with relief.  
  
"Y'ok? Ah think y'all had ah nightmare..." Bunnie pressed closer,  
  
taking a view of Kimble's face.  
  
The manx shuffled a bit in her blankets, furr matted with moisture  
  
in rivulets down from the corners of her eyes. She responded to the cyborg  
  
rabbit with a flinch:  
  
"Hii...ya... I did."  
  
"Y'all right now, hon?" Bunnie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kimble swallowed a little. "yah. S'nothing."  
  
Bunnie pressed the lamp close to Kimble's face, smiling as the  
  
manx flinched slightly. "All right... nah'y go back tah' sleep an' no more  
  
nighmares."  
  
Kimble roused in her bed, twisting lazily and yawning. The last of  
  
the night had been uneventful, thankfully; she had dropped off sharply  
  
into a sleepless slumber  
  
Her mind slowly came into focus; she was in a warm, soft bed. She  
  
had not been wakened by the Robotropolis prisoner's bell at the wee hours  
  
of the morning, and neither did she hear the ususal groans and  
  
complainings of her cellmates down in the holding c ells.  
  
Kimble popped open an eye. She was greeted by a soft, natural  
  
light, rather then the dimness of her normal corner in Robotropolis. A  
  
fuzzy ear perked atop her head; a few muffled sounds reached her- constant  
  
bird calls, a little bit of cricket chirping. Somewhere in the room,  
  
someone else was sleeping, their breathing regular and heavy.  
  
The young manx sat up and brushed the blankets off her lap, her  
  
feet touching down on the floor beneath her cot. Carpeted, soft... And it  
  
came to her with a sudden realization. *I've made it. Knothole... I am  
  
here at last...*  
  
"K-n-o-t-h-o-l-e..." The sound fell from her like the shedding of  
  
a skin. She was free of Robotropolis- she had a future now. 


End file.
